


Наследник

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Crockertier John Egbert (Crocker), Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джон Крокер ненавидит «КрокерКорп», но именно ему придётся её унаследовать.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Наследник

**Author's Note:**

> Я увидела и умерла:  
> http://divorceinaugust.tumblr.com/post/160676533588/my-friend-wanted-me-to-draw-crockertier-john-stuff  
> Затем воскресла и написала, а потом увидела этот арт и дописала: https://pp.userapi.com/c637522/v637522810/55655/LwqdOXg8FIc.jpg

Джон ненавидел «КрокерКорп».  
Он ненавидел маленькие грязе-желейные синие штучки, ненавидел хрустящие хлопья, впитывающие молоко лучше любой губки, ненавидел шоколадные шарики с начинкой, ненавидел арахис в сахарной посыпке, ненавидел всю палитру разноцветной глазури для тортов, ненавидел кондитерские смеси, мармеладки... Перечислять можно было бесконечно.  
Но больше всего Джон Крокер ненавидел тот день, когда ему придётся эту проклятую «КрокерКорп» возглавить.

EB: боже, ты бы знал, как я устал от этого!  
TG: господь боженька на связи  
TG: готов выслушать очередной поток драмы о тяжкой жизни богачей  
TG: чо там на этот раз интересненького  
TG: ты уронил свой бриллиантовый телефон в золотой унитаз  
TG: или проебался и купил не тот остров в тихом океане  
EB: ты не понимаешь, дейв! это реально ужасно!  
EB: представь, что каждый день тебе абсолютно серьёзно пытаются впаривать о важности твоей роли наследника сдобной ведьмы! я не хочу ничего наследовать, а папа даже не выпускает меня из дома!  
EB: будто это поможет мне стать хорошим человеком.  
EB: я вообще хочу стать комедиантом!  
TG: воу бро  
TG: тяжко тебе  
TG: если в один прекрасный день тебе удастся удрать из твоей сурово охраняемой тюрьмы  
TG: замок страйдеров готов принять сбежавшую принцессу под свою непрошибаемую защиту  
EB: хе-хе...  
EB: это было бы смешнее, если бы я всерьёз не думал об этом.  
EB: но мой дом хорошо охраняется, а папа говорит, что снаружи куча людей хотят меня убить.  
TG: хуевастенько тебе крокер  
TG: я бы взял бро и мы бы взломали твою тюрьму типа как в крутом боевике  
TG: пошинковали бы охрану на тончайшие слайсы из-за которых бы все повара-китайцы расплакались от стыда  
TG: пробили бы стену в твою камеру ака обустроенную комнату богатенького наследника  
TG: пронзили бы нашим буром небеса  
EB: что?  
TG: а там ты такой типа ах спасите меня марио и луиджи  
TG: и я бы вынес твою тушку на руках  
TG: и бро бы снял про это охуенный фильмец  
EB: дейв!  
EB: это, конечно, очень мило, но я реально не могу больше терпеть!  
EB: тем более...  
EB: кажется, мне пытаются промывать мозги этим всем...  
EB: знаешь, вроде как гипноза во сне и всё такое.  
EB: а ещё эта тиароподобная штука...

Единственное спасение Джона от тёмных мыслей о проклятой «КрокерКорп» — его друзья по переписке. Особенно Дейв — лучший бро, самый близкий, с которым можно поговорить вообще обо всём.  
А ещё его можно затащить в эту странную игру, которую рекламирует «КрокерКорп» — быть может, единственное хорошее создание сдобной ведьмы.  
По крайней мере, она сказала, что с помощью этой игры Джон сможет делать всё, что захочет. Даже встретиться с Дейвом.  
Джон очень хотел встретиться с Дейвом.

EB: мне снится её голос, дейв!  
EB: она говорит ужасные вещи!  
EB: и... мне кажется, она знает о тебе!

Любой другой на месте Дейва поперхнулся бы яблочным соком, но нет, крутые парни так легко не попадаются. Вместо этого крутому парню подобает допить сок, поставить пустую бутылку на стол и неторопливо напечатать ответ.

TG: конечно знает  
TG: ты ж сам сказал что эта стерва следит за тобой  
TG: стопудов она читает твою почту  
TG: хакнула твой комп  
TG: может уже хакнула твой мозг  
EB: не шути так!!!!!!!!

Дейв не шутил. Бро как-то рассказывал о тёмных замыслах Бетти Крокер и её «КрокерКорп», и это был единственный вечер, когда Дейв видел брата хоть немного пьяным. После этого Бро не разговаривал с Дейвом два месяца и не употреблял ничего, даже отдалённо напоминающего алкоголь.  
Дети не должны знать обо всякой хуйне, происходящей в мире. Дети должны радостно пускать пузырики в песочнице, ходить в школу и радоваться жизни. Наверное. Дейв не ходил в школу, а вместо песочницы у него были драки на мечах с Бро — теперь понятно, зачем. Опекун пытался подготовить своего подопечного к противостоянию с бессердечной инопланетной стервой, и если хотя бы десятая часть того, что говорил о ней Бро — правда, то Земля обречена.  
Дейв согласился играть в дурацкую игру, и начался конец света.

EB: кажется, я нашёл её!  
EB: я сейчас где-то вроде поля боя, и тут есть те самые белые и чёрные ребята!  
EB: она вроде как королева у чёрных, точнее, мне так сказал один из белых.  
EB: мне кажется, я должен спр  
TG: джон  
EB: **ПОДЧИНИСЬ**  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] перестал доставать turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
TG: джон  
TG: бля джон ответь  
TG: джон не смей так поступать со своим лучшим бро  
TG: охерительная наглость пугать так того кто в натуре переживает за тебя  
TG: наверняка ты отвлёкся и болтаешь там с очередным мелким неписем  
TG: о сэр джон здрасте ваша новая синяя и совершенно не гейская пижама прекрасна  
TG: о сэр панцирник хехехе вы ебать какой вежливый  
TG: о да сэр джон я так вежлив что покажу вам свой семейный фотоальбом  
TG: охренеть дайте два конечно я посмотрю его с вами сэр панцирник пока мой лучший кореш ни капельки блять не переживает за меня  
TG: джон  
TG: если ты реально пиздишь с кем-то из местных пока я тут на стенки лезу  
TG: забей  
TG: чел  
TG: не говори что ты отправился к тётке крокер  
TG: бля  
TG: джон  
TG: она пиздец как опасна  
TG: роуз сказала что она тут типа леди босс всея дёрса  
TG: джон  
TG: …  
TG: я иду

Закрыв окно чата, Дейв бросил нервный взгляд на красную каменную плиту, на которой сидел. Нарисованная в центре шестерёнка недвусмысленно намекала, что это то самое место, где надо самовыпилиться, дабы словить новый уровень. И, возможно, переместиться на поле боя, чтобы помочь лучшему корешу.  
Умирать не хотелось. Одно дело — честно сражаться, но вот так просто...  
...Джон, если узнает о его сомнениях, вряд ли поймёт. Джон просто поверил бы, принял бы любую возможность, чтобы спасти друга.  
Нет смысла обладать силой выручить своего бро, но не использовать в нужный момент. Дейв повторил это мысленно несколько раз, выдохнул, и — крутитесь, вертушки, Дейв Страйдер сейчас замиксует само время! Сосни, темпоральная физика!  
Умирать, глядя в глаза самому себе, было очень странно — и чертовски больно.

— Бля, Крокер, если окажется, что это того не стоило...  
Пресловутое поле боя, над которым Дейв завис в воздухе, было больше похоже на «Поле Где Пиздецовый Пожар Уже Закончился И Только Тлел». Чёрно-белая шахматная клетка, обломки гигантских розовых и золотых линкоров, поверженные гиганты Проспита и Дёрса и дымящиеся воронки с виднеющимися кое-где метеоритами.  
И хрен знает как надо искать Джона.  
Дейв видел его до этого только на фотках, которые тот присылал по интернету. Он говорил про синий цвет богоуровневой одежды, про капюшон, и...  
Красный.  
Дейв дважды моргнул, подавив желание снять тёмные очки и приглядеться.  
— Джон?  
Это определённо был тот парень с фотографий, которые Дейв пристально рассматривал ночами, запоминая каждую прядь, каждую улыбку.  
Вот только этот парень не улыбался.  
— Здравствуй, Дейв. Мы встречаемся впервые лицом к лицу, — Джон переместился ближе, продолжая парить высоко над землей. — Ты выглядишь ещё лучше, чем я думал.  
— Сап, чел, — Дейв никогда не был так счастлив, что тёмные очки скрывают его взгляд. — Ты ж вроде был в синем прикиде? Красный, кажись, мой цвет, хотя хуй знает, что здесь с авторскими правами, чо там...  
— Слишком много болтаешь, — наклонив голову, Джон приблизился ещё. — Я очень скоро собираюсь унаследовать новую империю. И мне понадобится помощь Рыцаря Времени, чтобы завершить создание новой Вселенной.  
Дейв смотрел прямо в глаза — в заполненные тьмой белки с ярко-красной светящейся радужкой — и понимал, что это абсолютно точно не Джон. Его наряд действительно отличался длинным капюшоном, смахивающим на ветроуказатель, но теперь он был ярко-красный — и это было не по-джоновски, неправильно. Не так.  
— Ты не Джон.  
— Ошибаешься, — тот протянул руку к плечу Дейва, — я — Джон, Джон Крокер, наследник величайшей торговой империи из всех когда-либо существовавших.  
Дейв отшатнулся раньше, чем успел осознать своё движение. Все инстинкты кричали — враг! — и требовали нападать, и в руках уже был алхимизированный меч, направленный на...  
...на Джона.  
Тот выглядел разочарованным, но не испуганным.  
— Ты правда будешь сражаться со мной, Дейв? Это всё, что ты можешь?  
«Бля, да это то, чего я не могу!»  
Вместо атаки Дейв рванулся вбок и в сторону. Подальше, подальше от него, разобраться, что происходит, и, может, вместе с Джейд и Роуз вернуть...  
Джон возник перед ним из потоков ветра.  
— Тебе не обогнать меня, — теперь он улыбался, и на этот раз его улыбка не выглядела ни милой, ни забавной, как на присланных фотографиях. Она была зловещей.  
В следующий миг резкий порыв ветра ударил по рукам, и Дейв едва не вывихнул кисть, пытаясь удержать меч. Бесполезно.  
— Ты мне нужен, Дейв, — прошептал Джон, возникая позади него и зажимая шею в захвате. — Мы создадим с тобой новую вселенную, подчинённую «КрокерКорп», и будем вместе править ею, ты и я, Рыцарь и Наследник. С помощью эктобиологии создадим заново человеческую расу и расу троллей, и станем новыми богами нашего мира. Представляешь, что мы можем сделать вместе?  
Потоки ветра сдавили всё тело, выбивая воздух из лёгких, связывая крепче любых верёвок. Противостоять — без шансов, а Бро очень хорошо научил своего подопечного проигрывать, отступать и ждать, когда выдастся возможность.  
— О, — Джон тихо рассмеялся, щекоча дыханием шею, и от этого словно сковывало льдом. — Ты же не можешь ответить!  
Ветряные путы ослабели ровно настолько, чтобы Дейв смог жадно вдохнуть, едва не закашлявшись. Джон ослабил захват и вновь оказался лицом к лицу со своим поверженным противником.  
— Лады, — Дейв смотрел прямо в глаза странному Джону. — Чего тебе надо?  
— Подчинись.  
И Дейв подчинился.  
Он знал: нельзя действовать вслепую, если хочешь что-то исправить. Требовалось лишь немного времени и больше информации, а сейчас её единственными источниками были сдобная ведьма и этот Джон с промытыми мозгами. И понадобится много-много трупов.  
Дейв решил, что умрёт столько раз, сколько понадобится, чтобы спасти Джона.  
Если это вообще возможно.

TG: лалонд  
ТТ: Да, Дейв?  
TG: помоги

Глядя на искривлённое ухмылкой лицо королевы-инопланетянки, Дейв едва сохранял невозмутимость. Ситуация была настолько дерьмовой, что и представить невозможно, как то самое «хуже некуда», которое стучится со дна.  
Джон сидел на подлокотнике трона и болтал ногами в воздухе, лёгкие порывы ветра заставляли ткань его просторной одежды идти волнами.  
Дейву казалось, что будь тот шмот реально небесно-голубого цвета, это выглядело бы прикольно. Так же это казалось языками пламени — и Дейв сгорал в этом огне, превращаясь в безэмоциональное бездушное чудовище.  
Королева смотрела на Дейва и ухмылялась.  
— Сап, — выдохнул тот. — Ты разве не должна быть как эти панцирные чуваки?  
Её голос был чем-то нечеловеческим. Не похожим на писк и скрежет белых и чёрных жителей, не похожим ни на что, что Дейв слышал прежде. От этого голоса, кажется, проникающего в мозг, бурящего и препарирующего его, хотелось завопить и скрыться, давиться слезами где-то в укромном углу, лишь бы подальше, подальше от рыбоподобной твари.  
Джон продолжал беззаботно болтать ногами, глазея по сторонам.  
Дейв стоял, не шевелясь, и слушал — то ли ради Джона, то ли ради спасения Вселенной, то ли потому что больше уже ничего не оставалось.

ТG: лалонд  
ТG: слушай очень внимательно  
ТG: вещает страйдер из стана врага  
TG: со мной крокеркорпнутый джон  
ТG: это реально жутко роуз  
ТG: как обнаружить в надкусанном бурито половинку жука со следами от собственных зубов  
ТG: и жук ещё шевелится и смотрит на тебя своими жучиными фасеточными глазками  
ТТ: Что тебе удалось узнать?  
ТG: довольно много  
ТG: эта стерва жесть трепло и ваще  
ТG: но пока она не просекла кажись про мои очки  
ТG: докладываю  
ТG: она инопланетная троллья королева и хочет возродить свою расу из того дерьма в которое сама же её опустила  
ТG: типа новая жизнь для планеты ура  
ТG: эта вселенная умирает и ей нужна новая  
ТG: она не говорит как именно это будет делать  
ТG: не доверяет походу

Дейв пытался спрятаться в коридорах розово-фиолетового замка, но Джон неотступно следовал за ним.  
— Не убегай от меня!  
— Страйдеры не убегают, чувак.  
Потоки воздуха взметнулись на пути Дейва, толкнув в грудь, и тут же Джон схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе.  
— Даже не пытайся обернуть всё вспять, — его хватка оказалась неожиданно сильной. — Твой аспект тебе не поможет. И вообще, ты разве не рад меня наконец-то увидеть? Я думал, ты меня обнимать бросишься, как обещал, помнишь?  
Дейв помнил. Бесконечные досталоги, состоявшие из обсуждения всякой ерунды, надоевших опекунов, ироничных подкатов и умалчивания о чём-то важном. Он бы с радостью сейчас обнял Джона — только не этого, не с чёрно-красными глазами и алыми линиями на лице, идущими от тиары.  
— Крутые пацаны не тискают друг друга в обнимашках, чел. Только суровый брофист, ничего сопливого.  
Джон прищурился:  
— Ты и этого делать не спешишь. Ты вообще не желаешь быть со мной рядом, а мне казалось, мы друзья!  
Дейву захотелось взвыть, схватиться за голову и стереть себе память. Вместо этого он потянулся к мечу — но не получалось хотеть убить, слишком страшно было попасть — и удар пришёлся в пустоту. Дейв замер, обездвиженный вновь сдавившими его ветрами.  
— Я понимаю, что ты расстроен и напуган, — Джон недовольно поморщился, и от этого его лицо на миг становится смешным. Дейву не смешно. — Но всё правда в порядке! Я тоже бегал от «КрокерКорп», и, вот забавно, совершенно зря!  
Дейв не видел в этом ничего забавного.  
— Ты слишком молчаливый, — продолжил Джон, паря в воздухе почти вплотную к своему почти-убийце. — А по сети постоянно о чём-то болтал. Дейв, ну хватит, во мне нет ничего страшного!  
Давление воздуха ослабло — и тут же Дейв оказался заключён в крепкие объятия.  
— Видишь? — шепнул Джон. Его дыхание казалось ледяным. — Всё в порядке!  
Ничего не было в порядке; хотелось бежать прочь, раствориться, исчезнуть — но вместо этого Дейв не шевелился. От Наследника Дыхания в прямом смысле дух перехватывало. Нескладный Джон оказался приятно мягким, от него пахло свежим бризом, немного солоноватым, словно где-то рядом находился океан, а ещё почему-то свежим печеньем и шоколадом. Здесь, в инопланетных коридорах замка панцирников с восседавшей на троне тролльей королевой, эти объятия казались чем-то совершенно несбыточным. Джон продолжал осторожно — даже как-то слишком — обнимать его, и Дейв сделал, вероятно, самый идиотский поступок в жизни, но невозможно было сопротивляться отчаянному желанию хотя бы на миг забыть о происходящем.  
Поэтому Дейв обнял Джона в ответ.  
Прошла бесконечность, пока Джон отстранился, и теперь он снова улыбался, стараясь смотреть Дейву в глаза, едва различимые за тёмными стёклами.  
— А теперь, — он хихикнул, взлетая, и сделал сальто, — я расскажу тебе, как выращивать вселенные. Навестим землю Джейд?

ТТ: Что с Джоном?  
ТG: херово  
TG: мы сейчас на земле джейд в сугробах по колено  
TG: джон обижается что харли нигде нет мол она важна но типа она уже сделала часть работы  
TG: это же ты ей сдала нас и сказала надыбать жаб да  
TT: Лягушек, Дейв. И, пожалуйста, будь так любезен, не уходи от темы и ответь более конкретно на мой предыдущий вопрос: что именно происходит с Джоном?  
ТG: крокеркорпная королева промыла ему мозги и он теперь носит эту штуку на голове типа обруча  
ТG: у меня была мысль её стащить но чот  
ТG: этот типа джон крутой перец  
ТG: если я не бью прям чтоб пиздец то он подсекает меня на подходе  
ТG: а если я буду бить в полную силу  
ТG: бля  
ТG: я боюсь убить его  
ТТ: Прискорбно, но если ты убьёшь его в этом состоянии, то он может умереть окончательно.  
ТG: я о том же  
ТG: роуз  
ТG: мне поебать на вселенную  
ТG: я не могу  
ТG: просто не могу  
ТG: это не джон но  
ТG: он чувак номер один для меня и  
ТG: бля  
ТG: я не знаю  
ТТ: На данный момент намерения врага схожи с нашими. Эта Императрица хочет создать новую вселенную, что, по сути, является целью нашей игры. Следуй её плану, пока это безопасно, главное — не дать ей завладеть тем, что получится в итоге.  
ТТ: Мы с Джейд пока общаемся с теми троллями, что готовы идти на контакт. Они говорят, что не могут связаться ни с Джоном, ни с тобой, так что у нашего врага, вероятно, есть возможность блокировать сеть. Их снобличия были уничтожены по приказу королевы, так что они мало что могут сделать.  
ТG: ок  
ТG: роуз  
ТG: я не знаю что делать если вдруг  
ТG: похер  
ТG: забей

— То есть, мне надо миксовать время для этих лягушек?  
— Ага, — Джон кивнул, с интересом разглядывая нескольких головастиков, болтающихся в водяных пузырях. — Не могу дождаться, когда они вырастут! Для этого нам, конечно, ещё понадобится Джейд, но она, похоже, не хочет нас видеть! Как негостеприимно с её стороны...  
Он всё больше улыбался, как будто привыкал носить контролирующую его разум штуку; и это пугало Дейва по-настоящему. Потому что ботан с фотографий так не усмехался, потому что это Джон-который-не-Джон-блять-что-за-хуйня-хватит-пожалуйста. Для прежнего Джона смех был спасательным кругом, возможностью справиться с проблемами. Этот Джон находил происходящее поистине забавным.  
— Для тебя — что угодно, Крокер, — пробормотал Дейв, наблюдая за мерцающими головастиками.  
Джон хихикнул.  
— Так и будет, — пообещал он. — Ты сделаешь всё, что угодно.  
А потом резким потоком ветра прошил грудь Дейва насквозь.  
Настоящий — или, как теперь будет точнее? не-обречённый? главное, пока живой — Дейв оказался придавлен к заледеневшему плотному слою снега. Джон парил над ним, обнажая в улыбке и без того выдающиеся верхние зубы.  
— Де-е-е-ейв, — он нахмурился, бросив взгляд на истекающее кровью тело Дейва-из-обречённого-будущего, — зачем ты всё портишь?  
Давление воздуха ослабло, позволяя сесть и отдышаться.  
— Нихуя я не порчу, — огрызнулся Дейв, избегая смотреть на россыпь красных пятен на снегу. — Я поправить, блядь, пытаюсь.  
Джон растворился в воздухе, тут же возникнув прямо перед Дейвом.  
— Не пытайся больше, — он протянул ладонь вперёд, касаясь тёмных очков. Дейв резко перехватил его руку. — Я буду убивать всех других тебя. В конце концов, — Джон улыбнулся, — мне нужен только один ты.

TG: джейд  
GG: да, дейв? :о  
TG: ты же работаешь с роуз над хитрым планом по возвращению джона в предперепрошитое состояние  
TG: ты же технический гений джейд бомбардировщик атомных ядер харли  
TG: скажи что у тебя есть план  
GG: ну, мы работаем над ним, честно!!  
TG: что  
TG: джейд  
TG: ты же всегда говорила что всё получится  
TG: ты была типа как сияющий воин добра и оптимизма  
TG: озаряла светом наши пассивно-депрессивные будни и всё такое  
TG: и ты говоришь что работаешь над этим  
TG: бля  
TG: бля бля бля  
TG: всё очень плохо да  
TG: что говорят эти твои сны а  
GG: мне очень жаль, дейв!  
GG: но я больше не вижу снов :(

Джон сторожил его, непрерывно находясь рядом. Дейв не спал уже вторые сутки, потому что боялся: боялся не проснуться, боялся, что сопрут очки, что наденут на голову такой же обруч — и всё, с концами, прощай, адекватный Дейв. Будто мало вот такого Джона.  
Бля.  
Дейв похолодел. Продолжая сидеть и покачивать головой в такт музыке в алхимизированных наушниках, он покосился на Джона, зависнувшего рядом в воздухе.  
Раньше он как-то не думал о том, что тот чувствует в этот момент. Казалось, главное — спасти, а там уже можно будет прижать Джона к себе, и дать ему всё, чего он — настоящий! — захочет. И отпустить офигенно крутую ироничную шутку, ведь какой же это Страйдер без хорошей иронии.  
— Вот ты мне скажи, чел, — главное — сохранять ровный и безразличный тон, — как вообще работает эта штука у тебя на голове?  
— О, — Джон коснулся кончиками пальцев красной тиары. — Если я буду делать то, что она говорит, то получу всё, что захочу. Круто, да?  
Это как очередной бой с Бро: надо осторожно двигаться напротив, выискивая брешь в защите, не давая увидеть собственное намерение атаковать. Это у Дейва всегда получалось хорошо, только вот дальше...  
Он ни разу не смог победить Бро.  
— И чего же ты хочешь, чувак? Типа, я помню, что ты хотел стать комедиантом, и как бы чутка тупо для этого уничтожать мир, потому что кому, блин, теперь рассказывать эти эпичные каламбуры, панцирным чувакам? Я, конечно, всегда готов поржать над ними, если это не совсем отстойное дерьмо вроде тупых фильмов с Кейджем, бля, я только сейчас догнал, что Земля и Ник Кейдж распылены на атомы, ох, ебать, где же ты возьмёшь нового любимчика, на которого будешь пускать слюни перед сном?  
— Де-е-ейв, — голос Джона плавный и тягучий, но в нём слышалось что-то на грани помех, — не бойся. Я буду с тобой, разве этого недостаточно?  
Нахуй всё, подумал Дейв. Если бы он это услышал раньше, когда голову его лучшего бро не стягивал ярко-красный обруч контроля разума, то был бы на седьмом небе от счастья.  
— Страйдеры не боятся, чел.  
Дейв не стал говорить вслух, что Джон так и не ответил на вопрос.

ТG: бля  
ТG: хочу спать  
ТG: я выдохшийся как открытая три недели назад банка газировки  
ТG: сейчас свалюсь прямо здесь в этих треклятых розовых коридорах дворца гламурной сучки  
ТG: лалонд пожалуйста скажи что мне делать  
ТG: потому что я правда не знаю  
ТТ: Ты точно не можешь отправиться в прошлое, где этого ещё не произошло? Мне кажется, было бы разумнее предотвратить беду, чем пытаться ликвидировать последствия.  
ТG: это было бы разумнее если бы не то что это так не работает  
ТG: если я вернусь обратно то просто создам новую временную линию  
ТG: этот джон и вы все никуда не денетесь  
ТG: просто вам будет пиздецки херово без меня  
ТТ: Логично.  
ТТ: И каковы твои варианты?  
ТG: ну  
ТG: я думал стащить эту штуку с джона если он уснёт но он тоже не спит  
ТG: я готов сам сдохнуть десять тыщ раз лишь бы его спасти  
ТG: но он уже выпилил одного меня  
ТG: не хочу насоздавать кучу ебаных обречённых линий  
ТТ: И мы не сможем закончить без него игровой сеанс.  
ТG: ты что  
ТG: реально думала его грохнуть  
ТТ: Я лишь пытаюсь предполагать худшее, Дейв.  
ТG: нахуй  
ТG: плана у тебя нет  
ТG: у меня тоже  
ТG: если я не совершу какую-нибудь пиздецкую глупость типа внезапного озарения ох ебать и всё такое  
ТG: то джон будет таким и миру конец  
ТG: поэтому поднапряги свой мозг  
ТG: потряси этих троллей или кого там ещё  
ТG: пока ещё есть хоть какой-то шанс на спасение  
ТТ: Пока наш главный враг не завершила создание новой вселенной, у нас есть время, не так ли?  
ТG: да какое  
ТG: бля  
ТG: он смотрит  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] перестал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

— Сап? — Дейв едва успел закрыть окно чата на линзах, прежде чем Джон возник из потоков ветра прямо у него перед носом.  
— У нас есть классное задание! — от избытка чувств Джон взмыл вверх и кувыркнулся в воздухе. — Ты ведь тоже скучаешь по Роуз и Джейд, да?  
Нет, блядь, только не они. Дейв впервые не удержал на лице маску равнодушия, и это не осталось незамеченным.  
— Пойдём, — Джон протянул руку, — мы заберём их сюда и вместе будем работать на «КрокерКорп»! Это как исполнение всех желаний сразу, да?  
И он рассмеялся.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] начал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
ТG: он идёт за вами  
ТG: попробую задержать  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] перестал доставать tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

— Это нечестно! — Джон топнул ногой, но из-за того, что он всё ещё находился в нескольких сантиметрах от пола, выглядело это по-дурацки.  
Вся эта ситуация была дурацкой. Дейв сжимал в руках свой проклятый меч, не решаясь двинуться.  
**«Ты не выиграешь эту битву».**  
Да, это Дейв и так прекрасно понимал. Джон окутан потоками ветра, любая атака, даже внезапная, будет бесполезна.  
И даже сейчас, когда Джон был злым, ну, то есть, по-настоящему злым, потому что эта штука на его голове подчинила его совсем, Дейв не мог заставить себя хотеть убить его.  
**«Ты не можешь убить его».**  
Дейв уже это знал! Стоп, что?..  
**«ПОДЧИНИСЬ».**  
Всё тело пронзило болью, в голову словно вонзили два раскалённых штыря, а мозги кто-то перемалывал, разбирая и собирая по-своему. Кожа горела, плавилась, и голос тролльей императрицы продолжал приказывать, приказывать и приказывать, превращая Дейва в жалобно скулящее подобие человека, корчившееся на полу в агонии, не дающей даже вдохнуть.  
Перед глазами мелькнуло встревоженное лицо Джона — боль на секунду ослабла. Сквозь шум в ушах Дейв уловил несколько слов.  
— ...слишком резко, да? Извини, но так надо, чтобы ты смог быть со мной. Иначе потом она убьёт тебя.  
Почти рефлекторно Дейв потянулся к лежащему рядом мечу, но Джон покачал головой, и Дейва швырнуло в сторону, вжав в стену.  
— Просто потерпи, — попросил он. — Ты же обещал, что сделаешь всё для меня.  
Дейв хотел возмутиться, но из горла вырвался только хрип: давление воздуха усилилось.  
— Потерпи, — улыбка Джона была ободряющей и тёплой, но в чёрно-красных глазах светилось безумие. — Потерпи! Ты обещал быть моим рыцарем, так будь им!  
Вместо этого Дейв рванулся изо всех сил, едва не вывихнув плечо. Бесполезно. Джон завис над полом, приглядываясь к нему, затем прильнул, прижав ладони по бокам от нарисованной на футболке шестерёнки.  
— Ты знаешь, что нам известно о твоих очках-компьютере с самого начала? Конечно, ты же сам мне рассказывал, что сделал их! Отследить остальных несложно, но самое главное — кроме сообщений от Роуз и Джейд ты получал кое-что ещё, сам того не замечая! — Джон хихикнул. — Это так смешно, Дейв!  
Это было ничерта не смешно, Дейв уже хотел сказать об этом, но ветер неожиданно исчез — а Джон остался, касаясь и глядя в глаза, словно тёмные очки не были для него преградой.  
— Подчинись — не ей, а мне.  
Боль вернулась, но теперь была сильнее в стократ. И хуже всего было то, что Дейв краем сознания понимал: это не настоящее, его телу не должно быть больно; но, казалось, сигнал боли поступал сразу в мозг, скручивая и кроша волю, сминая сопротивление и докапываясь до самого сокровенного, до самого важного. Перед глазами уже были сплошные красные пятна, и Дейв не знал, кричит он или нет, и осталось ли вообще от него что-то, способное кричать.  
И вдруг — схлынуло. Алый заменился на чёрный, затем исчез — и мир перед глазами стал кристально ясным.  
Предназначение рыцаря — быть рядом, оберегать и защищать. Если слушаться, то получишь то, что хочешь; а Дейву не надо многого, только чтобы Джон был рядом и чтобы все остальные тоже, чтобы мир был создан, и пусть «КрокерКорп», так было нужно, да, так было нужно! И всё получится, потому что у Императрицы теперь есть Дейв. Он важен.  
Ведь он был тем, чего так хотел Джон — а Наследник всегда получает желаемое.


End file.
